jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Old America
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s futuristic 2016 single titled, "Old America", is the first single off his double-disc and debut album, Superhero. This will serve as the official 2nd single of highly-anticipated debut album, Superhero. Their will be two versions of this song on the deluxe and standard edition. This single will be produced soon by JoeySideFire and will sample Eminem's "The Way I Am", Fun's "Some Nights" & Mariah Carey's "Touch My Body". JWTM's "Old America" Lyrics (Prod. By JoeySideFire) Inspiring Intro x2: (Eminem sample): (I am whatever you say I am cause if I wasn't...) (JWTM singing): Who am I supposed to be right now? (Em. & JWTM rapping): (Said I am whatever you say I am cause if I wasn't...) (JWTM singing): Then who will be there to save me? The Hook: Old America, old America! Why are your stripes so dark? Old America, old America! (America, ohhh why?) What happened to your stars being bright? (Land of the free and home of the brave) Old America! Singing Verse: Why did you end up with a massacre? How did this would come to a tragedy? Who broke the time capsule? Who stole the time to invest a brand new world? I thought moved on from the alter reality when Martin Luther King had a dream Thought that was powerful enough to destruct all the pain and move past KKK Now things aren't the same when time goes by and everyone else don't feel safe Better rearrange all the selfish acts, why should I bother one more day of sacrifice?... The Hook: Old America, old America! Why are your stripes so dark? Old America, old America! (America, ohhh why?) What happened to your stars being bright? (Land of the free and home of the brave) Old America! 2nd & Special Hook: If i'm taken on a trip where citizens killed will I ever get a chance to stop a suicide? Old America! Land of the free and the home of the bravery (Old America) Back to what can't remember and the days shine redder Will I ever find the courage to make it right? Old America! Land of the free and the home of the bravery (Old America!!!) Rapping Verse: Coming soon..... The Hook: Old America, old America! Why are your stripes so dark? Old America, old America! (America, ohhh why?) What happened to your stars being bright? (Land of the free and home of the brave) Old America! 2nd & Special Hook: If i'm taken on a trip where citizens killed will I ever get a chance to stop a suicide? Old America! Land of the free and the home of the bravery (Old America) Back to what can't remember and the days shine redder Will I ever find the courage to make it right? Old America! Land of the free and the home of the bravery (Old America!!!) Singing Verse 2 (Verse 3): Coming soon..... 2nd & Special Hook: If i'm taken on a trip where citizens killed will I ever get a chance to stop a suicide? Old America! Land of the free and the home of the bravery (Old America) Back to what can't remember and the days shine redder Will I ever find the courage to make it right? Old America! Land of the free and the home of the bravery (Old America!!!) The Hook: Old America, old America! Why are your stripes so dark? Old America, old America! (America, ohhh why?) What happened to your stars being bright? (Land of the free and home of the brave) Old America! Inspiring Outro x2: (Eminem sample): (I am whatever you say I am cause if I wasn't...) (JWTM singing): Who am I supposed to be right now? (Em. & JWTM rapping): (Said I am whatever you say I am cause if I wasn't...) (JWTM singing): Then who will be there to save me? Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Album Songs Category:Kanye West Inspired Category:Eminem Inspired Category:Bon Iver Inspired